Loretta Devine
Loretta Devine played Adele Webber from season two to season nine of Grey's Anatomy. Biography Loretta Devine was born in Houston, Texas. Her mother, Eunice O'Neal (née Toliver), was a beautician, and her father, James Devine, worked as a laborer. She grew up in the Acres Homes area of Houston. She was very active on the pep squad, and performed in talent shows at George Washington Carver High School. Devine graduated from the University of Houston in 1971 with a Bachelor of Arts in Speech and Drama and Brandeis University in 1976 with a MFA in Theater. Devine was initiated into Alpha Kappa Alpha the Epsilon Lambda Chapter. Career Filmography *''Rites & Wrongs'' (????) *''Never Too Late'' (????) *''The Starling'' (????) *''Spell'' (2020) *''HeadShop'' (2020) *''The McHenry Trial - Don't Judge a Kid by Their Hoodie (short)'' (2019) *''A Sweet Christmas Romance'' (2019) *''First Day Back (short)'' (2019) *''The Trap'' (2019) *''Jingle Belle'' (2018) *''Sierra Burgess Is a Loser'' (2018) *''Always & 4Ever'' (2018) *''Behind the Movement'' (2018) *''Violets (short)'' (2017) *''Naked'' (2017) *''My Other Home'' (2017) *''Lost Souls Café'' (2017) *''The Lost Souls Cafe'' (2017) *''Chapter & Verse'' (2017) *''No Regrets'' (2016) *''Grandma's House'' (2016) *''Caged No More'' (2016) *''Norm of the North'' (2016) *''For the Love of Ruth'' (2015) *''1440 and Counting (short)'' (2015) *''Back to School Mom'' (2015) *''You're Not You'' (2014) *''The Sound and the Fury'' (2014) *''Welcome to Me'' (2014) *''Comeback Dad'' (2014) *''A Very Larry Christmas'' (2013) *''Teachers'' (2013) *''Khumba'' (2013) *''The Get Away (short)'' (2013) *''In the Hive'' (2012) *''Politics of Love'' (2011) *''Jumping the Broom'' (2011) *''Madea's Big Happy Family'' (2011) *''Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2'' (2011) *''For Colored Girls'' (2010) *''Lottery Ticket'' (2010) *''Legally Mad'' (2010) *''Death at a Funeral'' (2010) *''My Son, My Son, What Have Ye Done'' (2009) *''Spring Breakdown'' (2009) *''Beverly Hills Chihuahua'' (2008) *''First Sunday'' (2008) *''This Christmas'' (2007) *''Cougar Club'' (2007) *''Dreamgirls'' (2006) *''Life is Not a Fairytale: The Fantasia Barrino Story'' (2006) *''Dirty Laundry'' (2006) *''King's Ransom'' (2005) *''Crash'' (2004) *''Woman Thou Art Loosed'' (2004) *''Baby of the Family'' (2002) *''Book of Love: The Definitive Reason Why Men Are Dogs'' (2002) *''I Am Sam'' (2001) *''Kingdom Come'' (2001) *''What Women Want'' (2000) *''Urban Legends: Final Cut'' (2000) *''Best Actress'' (2000) *''Freedom Song'' (2000) *''Punks'' (2000) *''Lillie'' (1999) *''Introducing Dorothy Dandridge'' (1999) *''Jackie's Back!'' (1999) *''The Breaks'' (1999) *''Funny Valentines'' (1999) *''Operation Splitsville'' (1999) *''Alyson's Closet (short)'' (1998) *''Urban Legend'' (1998) *''Down in the Delta'' (1998) *''Love Kills'' (1998) *''Don King: Only in America'' (1997) *''Lover Girl'' (1997) *''Clover'' (1997) *''Hoodlum'' (1997) *''The Price of Kissing'' (1997) *''The Preacher's Wife'' (1996) *''Rebound: The Legend of Earl 'The Goat' Manigault'' (1996) *''Waiting to Exhale'' (1995) *''The Hard Truth'' (1994) *''The American Clock'' (1993) *''Amos & Andrew'' (1993) *''Class Act'' (1992) *''Caged Fear'' (1992) *''Livin' Large!'' (1991) *''Stanley & Iris'' (1990) *''Heart and Soul (short)'' (1989) *''Parent Trap III'' (1989) *''Sticky Fingers'' (1988) *''Little Nikita'' (1988) *''Anna to the Infinite Power'' (1983) *''Will'' (1981) Television *''P-Valley'' (????) *''Family Reunion'' (2019-2020) *''Black-ish'' (2019) *''A Family Reunion Christmas (short)'' (2019) *''A Black Lady Sketch Show'' (2019) *''Doc McStuffins'' (2012-2019) *''Love Is_'' (2018) *''Living Biblically'' (2018) *''Dear White People'' (2018) *''Supernatural'' (2005-2017) *''The Carmichael Show'' (2015-2017) *''Nubbin & Friends'' (2016) *''Being Mary Jane'' (2015) *''Sirens'' (2014-2015) *''Turbo FAST'' (2014) *''Sullivan & Son'' (2014) *''Psych'' (2014) *''The Doc Files (mini-series)'' (2013) *''The Client List'' (2012-2013) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2005-2013) *''The Soul Man'' (2012) *''The Cleveland Show'' (2012) *''The Game'' (2012) *''Shake It Up!'' (2012) *''State of Georgia'' (2011) *''Glee'' (2011) *''Party Down'' (2010) *''Cold Case'' (2009) *''Eli Stone'' (2008-2009) *''Boston Legal'' (2006-2007) *''Everybody Hates Chris'' (2006-2007) *''Girlfriends'' (2005-2006) *''Wild Card'' (2004-2005) *''Boston Public'' (2000-2004) *''Half & Half'' (2003) *''The PJs'' (1999-2001) *''Ally McBeal'' (2000) *''Family Law'' (2000) *''Clueless'' (1999) *''Moesha'' (1999) *''Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child'' (1997) *''Promised Land'' (1997) *''Touched by an Angel'' (1997) *''Ned and Stacey'' (1995) *''Picket Fences'' (1995) *''Roc'' (1992-1993) *''Love & War'' (1992) *''Reasonable Doubts'' (1991) *''Great Performances'' (1991) *''Cop Rock'' (1990) *''Sugar and Spice'' (1990) *''Murphy Brown'' (1990) *''Amen'' (1988) *''A Different World'' (1987-1988) *''The Murder of Mary Phagan (mini-series)'' (1988) *''CBS Summer Playhouse'' (1987) External Links * * * de:Loretta Devine fr:Loretta Devine Category:Actors